The Chatango RP'ers Wiki talk:Community portal
EDIT 'TWO INDIAN LEGEND AMJED KHAN AND QADIR KHAN' 'AMJED KHAN' 'Amjad Khan was born in Hyderabad to a legendry actor of 50's- Jayant. He entered the Hindi film Industry as a child artist with "Ab Dilli Dur Nahi". Before entering into films Amjed Khan was a theatre actor. His debut film was "Hindustan Ki Kasam". The film was made on the theme of Indo-Pak war of 1971. The role that immortalized Amjad Khan in Bollywood was 'Gabbar Singh' of "Sholay". 'Gabbar Singh' made Amzad Khan a household name. For the role of 'Gabbar Singh' Amjad Khan read "Abhishapth Chambal", a book on Chambal dacoits written by Taroon Kumar Bhaduri (father of actress Jaya Bhaduri). Post "Sholay" Amjad Khan acted in a number of movies in negative role opposite Amitabh Bachchan. "Parvarish", "Hum Kisi Se Kum Nahin", "Aakhri Goli", "Phool Khile Hain Gulshan Gulshan", "Muqadar Ka Sikander", "Kasme Vaade", "Heeralal Pannalal" and "Khoon Ki Pukaar" are some of those movies. Amjad Khan also played many other unconventional roles. He played the role of helpless and deluded Wajid Ali Shah, who was nawab of Awadh, in the film "Shatranj Ke Khiladi". Amjad won critical acclaims for his performance in this film. Amzad Khan also played a positive role as friend of Amitabh Bachchan in the film "Yarana". In the film "Utsav" he portrayed the character of Vatsyana, the writer of Kamsutra, a treatise on art of love. Besides acting in films he also tried his hand at directing films. In 1976, he met with a near fatal accident on the Bombay-Goa road, when he rammed his car into a tree while trying to avoid a boulder. The drugs administered to him for treatment caused a serious weight problem for the rest of his life. As a result of his increasing weight he died in 1992 after suffering from a heart failure at the age of 51.' 'QADIR KHAN' 'Kader Khan born 1948 in Pishin, Baluchistan province of British India (now in Pakistan), is an Indian National and is a film actor, comedian, script and dialogue writer. He graduated from Ismail Yusuf College affiliated to Mumbai University - (then Bombay University). Raised in Mumbai's by his Pious Father, Kader Khan was originally a lecturer in M. H. Saboo Siddik Polytechnic and M. H. Saboo Siddik Technical High School, Mumbai. On the annual day function of the college Kader Khan took part in a play and it was acclaimed by all those present. Dilip Kumar (Real Name Yusuf Khan), came to know about it and telephoned to Kader Khan and showed keenness in watching the play . Kader Khan made special arrangement and acted the play for him and he was so impressed by his acting that he signed him for his next two films Sagina Mahto and Bairag . He has acted in over 300 films in the Hindi & Urdu languages, and has written dialogue for over 100 Indian films, from the 1970s up to the turn of the 21st century. Man Mohan Desai paid him the first hansome amount of One Lakh Twenty One Thousand for writing dailogue of film ROTI. He is most popularly recognized for working with actor Jetendra , Firoz Khan , Amitabh,with actor Govinda in comedy films by director David Dhawan. He has also worked side by side with other comedians like Shakti Kapoor and Johnny Lever in over 300 films. He played a large variety of parts in films like a supporting role of a father, uncle, brother, relative, the main villain or the side villain, guest actor and comedian. He recently appeared in Mujhse Shaadi Karogi (2004), Lucky: No Time for Love (2006) and Family: Ties of Blood (2006). He had also starred in his own comedy television series titled Hasna Mat, which aired on Star Plus. There were rumours of him writing sequel to Andaaz Apna Apna,but when media asked him he denied it saying 'I have not taken any projects as writer,its just a rumor'.' 'VISIT WIKI SOCIAL NETWORK' Recruitment agencies in Pakistan, Candor Group (Pvt) Ltd. World's Best Recruitment Agency in Pakistan Candor Group (Pvt) Ltd. Manpower Recruitment Business Management Outsourcing Group Combining unparalleled experience, comprehensive capabilities across all industries and business functions, and extensive research on the world's most successful companies, Candor Group collaborates with clients to help them become high-performance Businesses and Governments. http://www.candorrecruitmentgroup.com/ http://www.candorrecruitmentgroup.blogspot.com/